Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology continues to be an important technology for the fabrication of integrated circuits. In CMOS technology, both p-type devices, such as p-type field-effect transistors, and n-type devices, such as, n-type field effect transistors, are fabricated on a common semiconductor wafer.
As described by Moore's Law, the semiconductor industry drives down pattern dimensions in order to reduce transistor size and enhance processor speed at a rapid pace. Further enhancements in transistor designs and fabrication methods therefor continue to be pursued, for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.